1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved wooden building for a zone of cold, particularly a wooden building constructed on a foundation including an improved slab-floor having both a heat insulation and a moisture proof, and more particularly a wooden building constructed by means of an improved framework.
2. Description of the Prior Art Conventionally, it is known in the slab-floor art for a zone of cold and disclosed in Japanese patent provisional publication No. Hei 1-268945 that a plurality of moisture-proof sheets are fully covered over a flat ground of lot area including a lot of sequent continuous footing, after that a plurality of hard type foam boards, which is made of a synthetic resin and comprising each foam cell to be an independent type foam, are closely spread out by way of a butt joint all over the ground covered by the sheets so as to form a heat insulation layer, and a continuous footing work is carried out on the form board floor, and finally a slab work is carried out on the form board surrounded by the continuous footing.
According to the slab-floor of the above Japanese document, however, in view of an energy conservation, it is disadvantageous that the horizontal surface of the slab-floor is well insulated due to the existence of the foam board under the slab, however, its vertical surface, i.e., the outer wall surface of the continuous footing is directly exposed to the environmental soil without any heat insulation.
This feature of the Japanese document, i.e., to have not any heat insulation between the outer wall surface of the continuous footing and the environmental soil is obviously disadvantageous in a zone of cold, because according to the height of a geographic latitude, it is unavoidable that a ground depth of frost penetration reaches 60 cm to 120 cm in the winter, consequently a large amount of a heat loss from the slab-floor to the environment through the continuous footing is unavoidable and serious.
For example, the interior surfaces of cooled down continuous footing and also the floor face of the slab which communicates with a warm indoor air, which will condense a lot of moisture from the warm indoor air to result to spoil their sills or wooden basements or floor materials.
In addition, the continuous footing itself adsorbs a moisture from both orientations such as the environmental soil and a condensed water in the interior, consequently an adsorbed and contained water within the continuous footing is very often frozen over and then causes many cracks to result to utterly spoil the continuous footing.
Generally, in a wooden building such as a dwelling house, it requires to provide a floor space between a living floor and a ground floor face in a humid area such as Japan to ventilate the air of the floor space in view of the prevention of rotting the sills or wooden basements or floor materials, or of growing a mold, a fungus and a toadstool, or from the attack of a white ant or a brown rat. This fact obstructs the requirements of a heat insulation and airtightness of the floor space under the living floor even though the slab-floor art of the Japanese prior art No. Hei 1-268945 would be adopted in the discussing model.
In addition, this obstacle to the requirements of a heat insulation and airtightness are also seen in a conventional structure of a framework to be based on a conventional continuous footing through sills or horizontal members.